Carrying Out the Prophesy Part 1. The Introduction
by Hermione G
Summary: What if Hermione didn't come to Hogwarts till 4th year? Here's my idea...PG-13 for cursing and violence at the end
1. Default Chapter Title

Carrying Out The Prophesy Part 1. The introduction. 

A/N: Well, here is my serious fic. The basic idea is what if Hermione didn't come to Hogwarts till 4th year? It has some violence, drama, and romance, all rolled into one. Also, it has snippets from the characters' diaries and journals. All entries are written in italics. Have fun reading and be kind in your reviews! It took me a long time to think of this. 

Disclaimer: All characters except for Alexis belong to JK Rowling. 

A long time ago… 

Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw stood around the two dead men, the other two founders of the school. Both had been killed in the horrible duel, but the duel wasn't finished. 

"One day," Helga said, "two more shall carry on this fight." 

"Two females," said Rowena, " Two females will have a similar battle. May the best side win." 

They took notes of this day and locked them in a safe in an office of the new school. They dared to never to open it again. They could only wait. 

Present year… 

Alexis Moore woke in her dorm with an uneasy feeling. She was usually so confident. A beautiful, blond, pretty Slytherin such as herself was usually so sure about everything. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to date her. Of course, this brought jealousy to the other girls, but that was what Alexis loved. She was the center of attention. She threw the covers back and walked to the closet. She pulled out the same usual black robes. But then, she brought out her makeup box and proceeded to apply. A pretty face always caught a guy's eye. This Alexis had learned fast. She pulled her hair back in two cute clips and smiled. She was gorgeous. And she told herself that once a day. 

She walked to the great hall, ready to start another day. Every guy gawked at her and she simply smiled. But, her full attention was on the Gryffindor table. To be more specific, the guys at the table and to be even more specific would be Ron Weasley, her ex-boyfriend. 

Alexis still wasn't sure why she had broke up with him. Most girls fawned over Harry Potter, and he fawned over her. But she showed no interest. All the guys were too easy, except for Ron. 

Of course, it wasn't like getting Ron to date her was easy. It took actual work. She had to investigate and learn things about Chudley Cannons and Filibuster fireworks. 

"How juvenile," she thought as she took her spot between Pansy and Millicent. Ugh, she hated learning and talking about such things, but she won his heart the previous year, and for her, that was a major accomplishment. 

You see, Ron wasn't one for dating. He was ever so picky, and whenever he was asked out, he refused. It took Alexis months and months to please him. But she did it. She had won every guy's heart. 

Until last month. 

Ron found out that she dated more guys then him. His heart broke, and he ditched her. And that made Alexis angry. He was worth it, and much more handsome then the usual admirers. He was intelligent and clever, as well. And Alexis almost had the deal sealed. 

Until she heard the news. 

Colin Creevey walked to the Slytherin tables. God, how Alexis hated that kid. He was too damn cheerful sometimes. Like nothing made him depressed. 

"Hey, Alexis. I've got some information for you," Colin said. 

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked. 

"In what way do we have relation?" He asked her. 

"We have the same cousin, so what?" Alexis replied. She hated her cousin more then Colin. For more reasons then one. 

"Cause Hermione is coming here," He said, "Maybe she'll show Malfoy and the others who's boss! And maybe Ron might find a new girlfriend. He's been pretty lonely lately." 

Colin turned and walked away. He had no idea what effect his words had on Alexis. 

From the secret files of Alexis Moore… 

My life is ruined. My plan to win Ron back, is ruined. Because of HER. Hermione Granger. I hate her more then anyone! She's the one thing that could ruin my popularity. 

Because she's not scared of me. 

To be more exact, she's not scared of anything. 

She's fearless. 

She's also perfect. In muggle and wizard studies. When she was six, she had an IQ so high she had tests done on her to see if she was abnormal. Of course, I knew she already was, and still is. She's also gorgeous without trying. Why is it she can be beautiful with bruises all over her face and I spend half the day applying makeup? She's not one for dress up, though. She has the perfect bod, perfect face, perfect mind. 

And she kicks butt. 

I'm not joking here. She's had more martial arts lessons the Jackie Chan, I'll bet. I guess that's why she's not afraid. Someone stands in her way and she beats the crap out of them. She always does it for a reason though. Which is another reason why she's so goddamn perfect. 

The real reason I'm mad at her is that Ron will find her attractive. 

He has a thing for abnormal girls. 

Thank god I'm only her cousin on her father's side. Colin's her cousin on her mother's, and they have closer family ties. I really only used to see the girl once a year. Now it'll be every day. I'm in deep trouble. 

Alexis 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Carrying Out The Prophesy Part 2. The Arrival 

A/N: Nothing really to say here. Read and review! 

Disclaimer: All characters except for Alexis Moore belong to JK Rowling. 

It was Transfiguration when disaster struck. Slytherin had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, unfortunately. Alexis was staring at the door when it opened. 

A tall, beautiful brunette walked in the room. Her hair was light brown and fluffy, but under control. She wore no makeup and the only jewelry she wore was a small gold cross with a ruby in the middle on a delicate chain. She wore plain Hogwarts robes and a black headband in her hair. She had arrived. Everyone's heads turned to the figure in the doorway. 

"Do tell me I'm in the right class," She said. 

"You are, Hermione. Do go take a seat. Everyone, this is our new student Hermione Granger. She's a Gryffindor." Professor Mcgonagall replied. 

Hermione walked to the back of the class. Alexis knew one person was going to have their butt kicked today. Draco Malfoy. 

He touched her leg gently as she walked by and smiled. She glared and gave him a look that said you're in for it. Of course, he didn't take it seriously. Ron pretty much gave her one glance, but, she glanced back and their eyes met. He gave her a smile. A smile that she did not return. She simply took her seat and began to answer every single question that Professor Mcgonagall asked. The class was amazed. Alexis was outraged. Hermione was an interference. 

From Hermione's Diary… 

I started at Hogwarts. I walked into class as myself and everyone gaped. 

Screw them. 

It's as if I wasn't a normal human. And they don't know my REAL talent yet. 

Kicking butt. 

Only Alexis and Colin know. Colin, my good friend. Alexis, a stuck up brat. I wonder how long it'll be before I leave. 

But, one thing does stick out in my mind. A boy. A red haired boy who smiled at me during Transfiguration. Of course, I took no notice. Love doesn't exist in my life. Only battle. 

Hermione 

Transfiguration ended and Hermione was off to lunch. She walked to the Gryffindor table and started to eat when Draco walked over. 

"Hey, Hermione. Can I sit with you?" He said as he smiled at her yet again. 

"No" She said as she continued to eat. He still sat down beside her. 

"Oh, but I want to," He said as he placed a hand on her leg once again. 

Hermione had enough. It was time to take action. She grabbed his hand and flipped him over. He got to his feet but she flipped him again and he landed on the ground, hard. Every watched as this new girl was standing up to the class Casanova. 

"Gosh, you don't even know the meaning of no," said Hermione. 

She backed away from him and everyone clapped. Alexis glanced over at Ron and she saw him clapping. She saw something else. A smile. A smile which was usually reserved for her, until the breakup, and now, here he was, smiling at Hermione. Alexis walked out of the Great Hall. 

From Ron's Journal… 

What a day this has started out as. I'll never forget it. 

To be exact, I'll never forget HER. 

Her. With the natural beauty. With intelligence. With the ability to beat the shit out of people who stood in her way. 

Hermione Granger is a goddess. 

And I'm in love with her. 

Me. The guy who used to never date before Alexis. That's an experience I wish I could forget. How could I ever fall in love again. I promised myself I never would. 

Until now. 

What would she see in me anyways? A girl that pretty has to have a boyfriend. It's well known logic. I'm also kind of scared of her. What if I do something wrong and I get the shit knocked out of me? 

But, she's perfect. And I must go after her. 

Ron 

A week later, nothing really had changed. Hermione was still the same, much to Alexis's dismay. But, there was a quidditch match this afternoon. And Colin talked Hermione into going. 

The two of them walked to the stands, and Colin walked to Ron Weasley, who had saved them both seats. He said hello to Colin, but he was too shy to say something to Hermione. She just plopped down in the seat and looked out into the quidditch field as Colin started to tell who the team members were. 

"That's Harry Potter," Colin said as he pointed to him, "He's really nice. I have to introduce you to him sometime." 

Hermione simply nodded. The game began. 

It was getting into suspense. Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied with 100 points. It was then when the unexpected happened. 

A beam of green light covered the quidditch field. It shot up in the middle and straight at Harry. He was paralyzed. He fell off his broom like a ragdoll and everyone gasped. Professor Dumbledore zapped him so he wouldn't hit the ground but he was unconscious. He was taken to the hospital wing and the game was canceled. Grumbling and concerned students left the stands. 

From Hermione's Diary… 

I found the quidditch game quite interesting. Especially when the Gryffindor seeker fell off his broom. 

There is evil here. 

Only evil can make light that green. The evil wants Harry dead. And it'll be after me next, I am sure. I am a descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself. And I'm in danger. But I'm not scared. I'm not scared of anything. 

Hermione 

From Ron's Journal… 

Harry has not awoken. I'm still shocked about the quidditch game. I must introduce Hermione to Harry sometime 

I first must introduce myself. 

Something's wrong with me. I'm not supposed to like her. I'm not supposed to like anyone. I'm a loner. But, she captivates me. If I could only talk to her… 

Ron 

Two weeks had passed by and Harry was unconscious. This Ron knew, for just going to see him. He stepped out of the hospital wing just as Hermione walked down the hall. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to introduce himself. He took a deep breath and walked over. 

"Hello," He said, with a little nervousness in his voice, "I'm Ron Weasley." 

"Well, I expect you know who I am by now. Nice to meet you, though." She said as she gave him a rare smile. 

Ron could not believe his luck. 

"So, um, you want to take a walk down to the lake with me tomorrow? We can chat and such. You seem pretty nice." 

Was he always this nervous when he talked to girls?, he thought. What was happening to him? That wasn't supposed to come out. It was only his dream. 

"Sure. How about you meet me in the front hall at 9?" She replied. 

Ron almost fainted in happiness. 

"Sure" He said. She turned and walked away and Ron saw a flash of blond hair. She had seen the entire thing. 

From the files of Alexis Moore… 

She's trouble. She's being more of an interference. I shouldn't put up with this shit. I should do something. 

But I'm afraid. 

But I shouldn't have fear! I should do what I do to everything and everyone else who gets in my way. 

I destroy them. 

Alexis 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Carrying Out The Prophecy part 3. The Prophecy. 

A/N: Okay, sorry bout the delay. I had a lot of schoolwork the previous week. So, I dunno when I'll get part 4 up. Be patient with me! Well, I might as well get on with it, no? Oh, and thanks to whoever gave me the right spelling of prophecy! Sorry I misspelled it before! 

Disclaimer: All characters except for Alexis belong to JK Rowling ((no duh)). 

Hermione woke up in her dorm and realized what day it was. 

It was the day. The day of the date. 

She got up and tried to find a respectable looking outfit. All she could find was a pair of capris she found at a discount price from the Gap. She reluctantly threw them on, and realized they were way too small for her. She found a somewhat respectable t-shirt and a pair of jeans with holes in them. It would have to do. She threw on her Birkenstocks and walked to the common room. 

She found Ron waiting there, reading some type of book. 

"Pathetic," She thought. "I could do better." 

She walked over to him. 

"Morning" She said, as she plopped down beside him. 

"Hey, you're early. Someone screw up your alarm clock or something?" 

"I get up around now everyday" 

"Oh" 

They sat in silence for awhile. Hermione seemed to be quite bored of the situation, but ron found I interesting. 

"Well, should we get this over with?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah, I guess we can go" 

And so they left. They walked down to the lake and sat beside it. Hermione couldn't wait for it to end. She had better things to do. Like studying…..and beating the crud out of people. 

"Listen, um……" Ron started to say. 

"I kinda get it. You like me, don't you?" Said Hermione, almost lazily. 

Ron blushed and turned a deep shade of crimson. 

"It was incredibly obvious," She continued, "I mean, not talking to me at all? Not introducing yourself? I mean, DUH." 

She sat and looked out into the lake. Ron was shocked. 

" Why is she acting like this?" He thought. 

He watched her stare and was kinda afraid. Was she going to beat him up? He realized he had to ask one thing. 

"Ummmmmm Hermione?" He asked, uncertainly. 

"What?" 

"Can I……ummmm……………" 

Ron froze. He just couldn't do it. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, before he could stop himself. 

Hermione looked half scared, half flattered. She leaned in for the kiss. 

Ron couldn't believe his luck. He inched closer to her. He was so close when… 

"Miss Granger, come here please." 

Professor Dumbledore stood there, with a serious look on his face. Hermione quickly jumped up and followed Dumbledore inside. She looked out of the corner of her eye. One figure was running away. A girl with long blond hair. Another figure followes softly behind her, but, Hermione couldn't make it out. She just followed Professor Dumbledore. 

From Ron's Journal… 

The date stunk. I got nowhere. Does she just not like me? Does she have some kind of mental problem or something? What did I do? It's like she wants nothing to do with me. But I love her so much. I'm too confused to go on. 

Ron 

*** 

Colin ran after Alexis. She had seen the entire thing. And he wanted to know what's up with her. He followed her into the empty potions room and he hid behind a huge plant. He watched her through the leaves. 

"That little freak has taken him!" Said Alexis, to herself, "She's taken him away from me! I thought the hurting of Harry Potter was enough! That's it. She has to die." 

Colin gasped. He had to warn her. He took a piece of paper from his pocket and started to write a note. Alexis could hear the pen scratching the paper. 

"Looks like I hae a visitor!" She exclaimed. 

She reached into the plant and pulled Colin out by the foot. She dropped him on the floor. He hit it hard, but came to his feet. 

"I assume you heard me talking?" She inquired. 

He nodded. He wasn't quite sure what she could do to him. Probably make him die a long, painful death, at the worst. 

"Looks like I'll have to kill you," She said, smiling. She looked almost crazy. A sword appeared in her hand. 

"Start running," She said. 

Colin took off down the corridor, the piece of paper clutched in his hand. She followed, close behind. 

*** 

Hermione sat down in a chair in Dumbledore's office, wondering what she had done. 

"Don't worry, Miss Granger, you are not in trouble," Said Dumbledore, smiling. 

"So why did you want to see me?" She asked. 

"Very compicated answer," Said Professor Dumbledore, "You obviously know about the attack on Mr. Potter?" 

Hermione nodded, and wondered if this conversation would go anywhere. 

"Well, we think we know what might have done it. Miss Granger, this will be quite of a shock…but I want you to be prepared," Said Dumbledore, uncertainly. 

"I'll be fine," Hermione said, almost instantly. 

"Well, there has been told of a prophecy…"Started Professor Dumbledore, "One that was made when this school first began. It is said that sometime in the future, two indeviduals will finish the battle of Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the true winner will be found. Gryffindor was brave, but Slytherin had more hidden powers. The two of them died in the battle, so a true winner was never found." 

"What does this have to do with me?" Asked Hermione. 

"Whoever did that to Mr. Potter must have an exquisite power hidden." Said Dumbledore. 

"What about ME?" Asked Hermione. 

"Well, you are quite brave. Fearless, even. You are smart, as well." Said Dumbledore. 

"What is the point of this?" Asked Hermione. 

"Miss Granger, you need to be careful. You will probably be next in this person's path. Harry was first, for her defeated the dark arts early in his life. But you, this is your destiny, Hermione." Said Dumbledore. 

"Well, do you know who this psychopath is, anyways?" Asked Hermione. 

"I'm not sure, but, it might be Miss Moore," Said Dumbledore. 

"ALEXIS? Why would she want to hurt me? I'm her cousin!" Hermione shot back. 

"Salazar Slytherin was quite jealous of Gryffindor. He had brain smarts, was brave, and was handsome. He struck the fancy of many ladies, even Salazar's fiancee. In fact, she backed out of her marriage to him to know Godric better." Said Dumbledore. 

"I still don't understand," Said Hermione. 

"Well, you are brave, and intelligent, and have the attention of Alexis's past love. And, Alexis spends much time in the potions room, brewing up things" Said Dumbledore. 

"So, I'm supposed to fight her?" Asked Hermione. 

"Well, I'm not sure yet, I-" Professor Dumbledore started. 

He was interrupted by a scream. Both Professor Dumbledore and Hermione leaped out of their seats and ran down the hallway towards the noise. They ran down the stairs to the cold, narrow hallway by the potions room. They stopped and gasped. 

Colin Creevey lay cold, bloody, and twisted on the floor. A shimmering, silver sword with emeralds in the bottom gleamed. It was stuck in his back. Hermione dropped to her knees and tried to find a pulse on her cousin, but it was no use. He was dead. 

"NO!" She sobbed, "No! This isn't happening! Please Colin, wake up! Please!" 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her, still sobbing. Colin had turned a deathly white and blood covered the floor. 

"Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore started. 

She looked up and he pointed to the piece of paper in his hand. Hermione wrenched it out of his dead fingers. It was bloodstained but Hermione could make out the following: 

Hermione- Alexis did it. She's after you. She wants you dead. Be careful. But, just remember I have always looked up to you. You are a great cousin. She plans to kill you tonight. I think she has all her plans in the chamber of secrets. 

Hermione sobbed again. This wasn't fair. Professor Dumbledore helped her rise to her feet and led her back to the common room. 

From Hermione's Diary… 

The little piece of shit. First she goes after Harry, then kills my cousin, and now she wants ME. The date was a complete mess. I couldn't tell Ron that I liked him. I just don't do things like that. It's not in my comfort zone. My comfort zone is when I'm beating the crud out of people. Sometimes I wonder that I'm such a fighting machine, that I can't beat the shit out of a lonesome creature like Alexis Moore. Am I really supposed to fill out this prophecy? Is it my destiny? Well, for the sake of mine and Ron's sake, I have no choice. Tonight, Alexis Moore will take her last breath. 

Hermione 

A/N: OOOH! Cliffhanger! I bet you guys are just dying to know what happens next…well, review and be kind, ok? Watch for part 4, the final chapter! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Carrying Out the Prophecy part 4. The End? 

A/N- Alright, well, this is it. Again, sorry about the delay. I have a more important authors note at the end, so don't forget to read it! 

The entire school seemed to be in shock. Hermione thought about the rough morning she had endured. She hadn't seen Ron since Dumbledore called her to his office. And no one had heard from Alexis. Hermione walked down to the great hall for dinner. 

She took her usual place near the end of the table. She looked to Harry's vacant seat, and then to Alexis's usually empty seat. She looked to the seat next to her and sighed. That was where Colin used to sit. She let 1 tear drop, and then stopped. Something was wrong. There was another vacant seat. Ron's. 

* ** 

Ron sat by Harry's bedside, watching for signs of movement. He used to confide in Harry, before the quidditch incident. Now, all he could do is talk and hope Harry would listen. 

"Harry, what did I do? I was so close, and yet so far…" Ron said. 

Harry simply lay there. 

"Of course, you've never had this problem," Ron continued, " You always got the girls! Famous Harry Potter with his defeat of the dark lord, his looks, and his quidditch talents! Of course you always get what you want!" 

Ron was practically yelling now. 

"Why can't I have anything in life, huh? Why do I have to come from a poor family? Why can't I win the love and affection of the only girl I've ever loved, huh? Why is my life completely screwed? Well, be happy that you're Harry Potter, and not some loser like me! I HATE YOU, HARRY!" He shouted. 

He instantly regretted saying that. 

"I'm sorry Harry…" He said as he ran out of the hospital wing. 

Ron proceeded to the great hall for dinner. 

"I can't believe I said all that to Harry," Ron wondered, aloud, " What was I thinking? Thank goodness he couldn't hear me." 

Something moved in the hallway. Ron spun around to see who or what was there, but the only thing there was darkness down the hall. Ron shrugged and walked on. 

"So, still seeing your little friend?" 

Ron stopped. Someone was talking to him, but no one was visible. 

"Who's there?" Ron asked. 

"Oh, someone you care deeply about." 

Alexis stepped out from behind a suit of armor. She smiled flirtingly at him. He turned away in disgust. 

"Aww Ronniekins, why do you hate me so? Can't you give me another chance?" Alexis purred. She started to put her arms around his neck. He backed away from her. 

"Leave me alone," He said. 

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can't do that," She replied. 

Suddenly all the lights in the hall went out. One scream was heard and a door slammed. 

*** 

Hermione was relaxing in the dorms when she heard the news. 

"Hey Hermione, have you heard the latest?" asked Ginny. 

"No, what's going on?" 

"It's Ron." 

Hermione jumped up like a rocket. 

"What happened? Is he okay? Has he been hurt?" 

Ginny grinned devilishly. 

" I never knew YOU cared so much about him, Hermione…" 

"Oh, drop the romance ideas and tell me what happened!" 

"Okay okay okay. What the rumor is, is that he's been kidnapped!" 

"By who?" 

"Well, n o one has seen much of Alexis either…" 

Hermione said nothing. She stood up, grabbed her wand, and walked to the door. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to go kick some serious Alexis butt." 

*** 

Hermione didn't know exactly what she was going to do. It was the first thing that popped into her head at the moment. She knew she had to do something, but what? 

She didn't know why, but she just started walking. She walked all the way to the Potions dungeons and past. In fact, she was going places she had never been before on Hogwarts grounds. 

She walked deeper and deeper under the school, for no exact reason, when she heard voices. Well, to be more exact, one voice. Hermione peeked into the new and strange room. 

Alexis. There she was, but she didn't look like herself. I mean, she looked human, but still…something was wrong. 

"Ah, my plan is working perfectly…" Said Alexis, aloud, "Soon the humans will be nothing!" 

Hermione took a closer look. Alexis's eyes we a deep brown, instead of the usual color, and her voice was different. Hermione took a closer look, and her eyes seemed to flash red. 

"She's evil," Hermione thought, "PURE evil. And I can't let her live." 

She looked around the room for Ron. 

She spotted him, curled up in a chair, fast asleep. She sighed, and hoped he wasn't hurt. Hermione crept in. 

"Who's there?" Said Alexis. 

"Only your cousin, who is almost shamed to be related to you," Hermione replied. 

"Ah, I see you have heard of the Prophecy?" Alexis grinned as she said this. 

"Yes. It will be quite interesting to see results, Alexis dear." Hermione said. 

Alexis's eyes started to glow even more. She took out her wand and started to send unbelievable forces at Hermione. Even the most powerful wizards could not have heard of it. Each time, Hermione was blasted back and for the first time in her life, she had no idea what to do. 

"I don't want to do this!" She thought, "Why is this my responsibility?" 

Hermione was sprawled on the ground. One more good blast would finish her off…when a white rose shot from somewhere, and landed beside her ((A/N: There is a purpose for this. This sounds like something else, I know. It's supposed to. I'm drifting away from Fearless a little bit…and, if you guys don't really like what it's kinda based on now, TOO BAD! I give you kudos points if you even know what it is, though. You can try to take a guess in the reviews, if u want. Keyword that gives it away: Rose)) 

"Do not give up!" 

Hermione looked up. 

"Huh? Who is that?" Hermione asked. 

She looked around the room and saw a figure framed in the doorway. A guy. He was dressed in black robes. Hermione could see that he had deep blue eyes. She couldn't exactly tell his hair color, however, but it was light. She figured he couldn't have had black or brown hair...but, she knew that he was CUTE. 

"I said, don't give up!" The boy said. He threw a sword down by her. 

"What the heck am I supposed to do with this?" She asked. 

"You'll know…" He said, as he seemed to fade away. 

Hermione picked up the sword. It looked much like the one of Godric Gryffindor. She looked closer, and realized it was. The bottom started to open up. 

"What the-" Hermione started to say. 

Her wand flew up by itself and went inside it. Then, the amethyst charm on her necklace started to glow. It started to rise out of the necklace. 

"HEY!" Hermione shouted, as she tried to reach for it, " Give that back!" 

But the charm took it's place in the middle of the rubies. And Hermione grasped it. All of a sudden, everything changed. 

Hermione felt a new sense of power rush through her. It felt…a bit different the regular magic. It was almost like she had wanted to do this for so long…but never knew how. She seemed invincible. She looked down and found herself in clingy purple velvet robes and an emerald green cloak. And instead of her usual ponytail, her hair was wavy, and down to the middle of her back. She was almost scared of this power now. She wasn't even thinking or looking at Ron. It was just her and Alexis. 

Alexis was startled at this, but wasn't afraid. Hermione could see this mist inside of her. It was black. Voldemort. She knew it was him. The ultimate evil. The evil no one yet had truly destroyed. Alexis was changing as well. She seemed to be addicted to black, because that was everything she had. Her sword had emeralds and onyx in it, and it looked very evil. But, Hermione wasn't afraid. 

"BE PREPARED TO DIE, HERMIONE!" Alexis yelled as a nasty black light came out of the end of her sword. 

"So," Hermione thought, "We're not swordfighting. It's almost like a duel…and the sword is my wand…" 

Words started coming to her head. 

"You must be punished, Alexis! You have done wrong!" Hermione shouted. 

Purple light exploded from her sword and started to push against the black. Each girl was forcing more and more power in. Hermione could feel that she was becoming weaker and weaker… 

"Never…let…the…evil…win…" Said the same voice, inside her head. 

"Help…protect…me…from…it… I'm with you, Hermione. I trust you…And I will do my best to protect you…but my magic is weak and you must help me…save me…" Said the voice of the boy. 

"YOU ARE FINISHED, HERMIONE GRANGER! SLYTHERIN WILL LIVE ON!" Yelled Alexis. 

"NO!" Hermione said, as she felt the strength come back. She put both hands on the sword, " You are finished, Alexis Moore! You are punished!" 

A more powerful purple light erupted from the sword. 

"What is this?" Asked Alexis. 

It started to surround her. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Alexis. 

The mist started to escape from her mouth and faded. Alexis herself disappeared with a shimmer, and Hermione collapsed on the ground. 

"Good…work," Said the boy. Hermione couldn't see him. She could only hear him in your head, "I'll be back soon, Hermione. I can't ever be parted from you for too long. I'm on your side, and I am there for you. I love you, Hermione." 

The boy stopped talking. Hermione got up. 

"Where is he?" She asked aloud, "Where is the white rose boy?" 

"Huh?" Said Ron, in the chair. He had just woken up. Hermione hadn't noticed him during the battle. It was like he wasn't there. 

"Oh, this amazing boy who carries white roses! He said he was there for me, and that he loved me!" Said Hermione, smiling. 

"Oh.." It was all Ron could say. Someone else had taken her heart, and it wasn't him. He had no idea what to say or do now. 

"Ahem!" 

Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway. 

"It would be nice if you two came back to the common room," He said, " You must be exhausted." 

"What happened to Alexis?" Asked Hermione. 

"Currently, Miss Moore is in the hospital wing, unconscious." Said Professor Dumbledore. Hermione knew not to ask any more questions on the subject. And, if her eyes weren't deceiving her, she saw him wink at something before following the two students out the door… 

From Ron's Journal… 

Something is screwed up. What happened? Where did I go wrong? Someone took her from me… 

And yet I don't feel like I usually do. Last I remember was that I was sleeping, and when I woke up I felt different. It's like I don't know who I am anymore…I will find out who I am, though. I'll make it my mission in life. Even though I don't get my true love, I'll figure myself out. 

Ron 

From Hermione's Journal… 

Wow. I almost don't believe I did that. I don't even understand it. Is this truly about the prophecy? Oh, and that guy…white rose boy I'll call him now. He was so…perfect. I must find him again. I also feel that the evil is not truly gone…Will I ever fight again? Will I meet up with white rose boy? This is ever so confusing… 

Hermione 

*** 

Two ghosts watched in the dungeon. 

"Well, the prophecy was finally filled," Said Helga Hufflepuff, happily. 

"Don't be too sure, Helga dear," Said Rowena, wisely, "Voldemort and Salazar escaped Alexis. We don't know where they are." 

"So, you're saying they're back?" Asked Helga. 

"We just don't know…" Said Rowena, as the two ghosts faded. 

Alexis was still in the hospital wing. She lay unconscious still. She tossed and turned, like there was a battle going on inside of her. Suddenly, a note appeared by her bedside. 

It read: 

BE PREPARED TO DIE, HERMIONE! WE AREN'T GONE YET! 

*~*The end?*~* 

A/N: So, was it good? Now, here's my question. Would you like me to continue this story? I have ideas, but I won't continue till some people want me to. If I get enough people to say yes in the reviews, look for at least 1 more sequel in the works…bye for now! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

After Alexis  
  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaack! With the sequel to   
Carrying out the prophecy. This part is the mushy, flaky part of   
the 5 part series. the 6th and 7th years reveal more fighting, a   
mysterious past, and secrets locked away. But, for now, you have   
to settle for the humorous, romantic part. Also, I'm dedicating   
this part to all my friends at Sanborn Western Camps. Especially   
Crystal Palace East, and all my friends, including Jules, Natalie,   
Amber...and my fellow HP fan, Kait. You all wondered what I was   
writing in that small notebook of mine...here it is. I know, it's much   
crappier then the first one. I know. It's going to get better, I   
promise you. This is basically a fill in for the 5th year, since   
nothing really happens.  
  
disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling except Alexis   
Moore. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But you were so awesome! You defeated her and it was   
major cool!"  
  
  
Hermione Granger looked from her novel for a second to   
stare at Ginny Weasley as Ginny praised her.  
  
  
"Ginny, that was a year ago! Can't you just forget it?"  
  
  
"But it's SUCH big news still!" , Ginny exclaimed, " You've   
been the biggest celebrity since Harry and Lockhart!"  
  
  
Hermione put down her novel and pulled out a Japanese   
comic called Ranma 1/2 . Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"What's up with you and those dumb comics?"  
  
  
Hermione glared at her.  
  
  
"Don't you ever call these comics dumb if you know what's   
good for you."  
  
  
Ginny backed away from her. Luckily, at that second, Harry   
Potter walked in.  
  
  
"I hope you aren't bothering Hermione, Ginny," said Harry, "   
She just kicked someone's ass this morning and is in a bad mood."  
  
  
Ginny tore from the room as Harry shot Hermione a grin.   
She gave him a lopsided smile back as he followed Ginny.  
  
  
She had to hand it to him. He'd been an awesome friend.   
Ever since the defeat of Alexis, she'd been a celebrity. Now she   
finally knew how harry felt.   
  
  
Still, Alexis had made a full recovery, and was at home.  
  
  
And then, there was Ron. She hadn't heard from him much.   
He was keeper for the quidditch team, and therefore was quite   
occupied.  
  
  
And then there was HIM. White rose boy. Who she'd seen   
only once, but he haunted her mind. He was so sincere, caring, and   
wonderfully perfect.  
  
  
But, he was gone, and hadn't appeared again.  
  
  
Hermione sighed and leaned back into the couch. What had   
become of her masked love interest? She could only wonder...  
  
  
Meanwhile, quidditch practice was going on.  
  
  
"Great save, Ron!" exclaimed Fred, as Ron saved yet another   
quaffle from passing through the goalposts.  
  
  
"Thanks" Ron replied. It was a good idea to join the   
quidditch team, but it sure left him no free time.  
  
  
He heard someone call a break, and he flew down to the   
benches and looked back to the castle. He couldn't get her off his   
mind.  
  
  
Hermione. He was so close to kissing her last year. She was   
so pure, so full of natural beauty, unlike some girls. Girls who wore   
too much makeup.  
  
  
He sighed and leaned back. God, he'd had no time to talk   
with her, but he still stole gazes at her all the time. From her   
smile, her beautiful figure, her-  
  
  
Ron shook his head. Not good to think like that.  
  
  
He stared into the sky. He loved her so much, his heart   
ached.  
  
  
"RON!" yelled George, "Time for practice!"  
  
  
"Ah, right," replied Ron. He got up and decided then and now,   
things were going to change this year.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A girl paced a study in a dark dungeon. She wrapped her   
cloak tighter around her. Goodness, it was cold.  
  
  
"So, you know your mission," said a voice.  
  
  
"Yes, my master," She replied, "I will not fail you. Not like   
Alexis Moore."  
  
  
"Good," said the voice, "Little do the people of Hogwarts   
know, that there is a traitor in the midst!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was still in the common room when the news   
was announced. The common room was quite crowded. Harry, Ron,   
Ginny, and Lavender were talking in a corner, and Fred and George   
were playing exploding snap when Professor Mcgonagall walked in.   
She had a piece of parchment with her, and she walked over to   
the side wall and hung it up. Everyone except Hermione gathered   
around to read it.  
  
  
The annual upper school (5th, 6th, and 7th years) ball is to be held   
this Saturday in the great hall. Dress nicely. Refreshments will be   
served.  
  
  
  
Pretty much all the girls started squealing.  
  
  
"No fair!" said Ginny, "I wanna go!"  
  
  
"I'll take you, Ginny," said Harry, smiling.  
  
  
Ginny threw her arms around his neck and squealed with   
happiness. Harry looked as if his eardrums were about to break.  
  
  
"Oooooooh Ronniekins!" said Lavender, "We MUST go! When   
are you going to ask me?"  
  
  
Lavender tugged on Ron's arm.  
  
  
"When?" She persisted, "When?"  
  
  
Ron, however, had different ideas.  
  
  
  
  
  
from Ron's journal...  
  
  
  
Well, life officially sucks.   
  
  
Ok, so it's cool that there's going to be a ball. But,   
LAVENDER wants me to take her.  
  
  
Lavender, the leech.  
  
  
I could kill Harry for setting me up with her.  
  
  
She's in love with me, and I don't love her back. And... I want   
to take Hermione.  
  
  
Before Lavender interrupted, I was in one of the best   
dreams I'd ever had.   
  
  
It was wonderful. She'd accepted my invitation to it, and we   
danced, we kissed, and she became mine.  
  
  
But now, my world is screwed. I don't know what to do.  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione glared. So, there was going to be a dance. She put   
down her book. Who would go with a violent, too smart for her own   
good chick like her? Great, one new thing to ruin her life.  
  
  
Then, from what sounded like a crack of lightning, a letter   
appeared next to her. She curiously picked it up.  
  
  
Ms. Granger-  
  
Prepare to meet your end. Surrender your powers and the   
boy of the white rose to the dark forces, or Hogwarts and   
everyone you feel for will perish. May the dark side live on. I am   
watching you, and you shall soon be gone!  
  
  
There was no signature.  
  
  
Hermione stared at it, and then crumpled it into a ball.   
Whoever they are, and whenever they came, she'd be ready.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hey Harry, can we talk?"  
  
  
It was a rainy Thursday when Ron decided that Harry could   
help him with his problem. They were best friends, after all.   
  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
  
Ron wasn't sure how to approach this.  
  
  
"Well, um," Ron started, "This girl likes me, but I like   
someone else. and the first girl won't leave me alone!"  
  
  
"Alright, you wanna know why I set you up with Lavender?"  
  
  
Ron was stunned for a second, and then he nodded.  
  
  
"Okay, it's cause of Hermione. She doesn't have those type   
of feelings."  
  
  
"What in the heck are you talking about?" Ron shouted.  
  
  
Ron was stunned. What in the heck was Harry trying to do?   
Ruin his life?  
  
  
"Listen, Ron, I know her better then you do."  
  
  
That was true. Harry did spend much more time with her   
then he did.  
  
  
"And," Harry continued, " I'm doing you a favor. I knew   
Lavender liked you. So I did you a favor."  
  
  
"WHY?"  
  
  
Ron was furious now.  
  
  
"Because. Hermione never shows any romantic interest in   
you."  
  
  
Ron looked as if he was about to explode.  
  
  
"SHE NEVER SHOWS ANY ROMANTIC INTREST IN   
ANYTHING! Just...don't do that anymore!"  
  
  
This time, it was Harry who was shocked.  
  
  
"Also," Ron said, "What am I going to do?"  
  
  
This time, Harry cracked up laughing.  
  
  
"All this time," said Harry, through laughter, "you've been   
yelling at me, and NOW you want advice?"  
  
  
"You're the only person I can turn to," said Ron.  
  
  
Harry smiled.   
  
  
"Well," said Harry, "Do what your heart tells you."  
  
  
Ron smiled back.  
  
  
"Thanks Harry," He said, as he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
He found her sitting by the lake.   
  
  
"Um.......hi!" said Ron, instantly nervous.  
  
  
She looked up and smiled.   
  
  
"Well, hello there," said Hermione, "You've been quite a   
stranger lately."  
  
  
"Yea, well, the team says I'm a fabulous asset," said Ron,   
grinning.   
  
  
"They're right," She replied, " You haven't let a quaffle go   
by."  
  
  
Ron turned bright red and gazed at her.  
  
  
"Perhaps you forget to make time for the violent, full of   
attitude chick," She said, going back to her book.  
  
  
Ron snapped back to reality.  
  
  
"No no no!" He said, "I haven't forgotten my friends."  
  
  
Even though I wish we could be more, He thought.  
  
  
"That's nice to hear," She said, smiling again," So, what   
brings you to my presence? A friendly chat that we haven't done   
since quidditch practices started?"  
  
  
"Well, um, uh, you see....not exactly..." He said, as she   
frowned at him, " but wait! Hear me out! I came to ask you...if   
you...um..."  
  
  
"Well, spit it out," She said.  
  
  
"Wanna go to the ball with me?" He asked.  
  
  
He turned red again.  
  
  
She looked at him curiously, and then smiled.   
  
  
"Sure," she replied, "I'll see ya there."  
  
  
And with that, she left, leaving Ron jaw dropped and happy.  
  
  
She didn't go too far into the school when she passed   
Professor Dumbledore.   
  
  
"Miss Granger, I'd like a word," He said.   
  
  
She followed him to his office.  
  
  
" I'll make this simple, Miss Granger. I have heard you   
received a threat."  
  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
"I just wanted to warn you, the prophecy will be awakened   
once again. You must be prepared."  
  
  
"Oh, I am. I'm ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The days passed quickly, and soon it was Saturday. While the   
boys played, chatted, and did things throughout the days, the girls   
were scarce. They were quite occupied with getting ready.  
  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. You'll be fine."  
  
  
Ron turned to Harry. He was tired from the previous   
quidditch practice. He actually was worried, but he wasn't about to   
let Harry know that.  
  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, Harry. I'm not nervous in the least."  
  
  
Now that was a flat out lie, thought Ron, as he searched his   
trunk for his dress robes. He found them, and put them on.  
  
  
There had been quite an improvement since last year. Ginny   
had cut up all the stray threads, and sewed up the singed parts   
for him. Now, they closely resembled Harry's bottlegreen ones.   
Ron silently thanked Ginny as he put his dress robes on.  
  
  
"I see your robes have had a vast improvement," said Harry,   
grinning.  
  
  
"Yea, well, little sisters are useful for some things."  
  
  
"She's not a bad seamstress at all."  
  
  
Ron took a comb and started running it through his hair while   
Harry put on his robes. Harry faced the mirror.  
  
  
"I really, really hate my hair," said Harry, as he tried to   
comb it down.  
  
  
Ron snickered as Harry started piling mousse and gel into his   
hair, trying to slick it down the best as possible.  
  
  
Meanwhile, another dilemma was going on.  
  
  
"There is no way I'm going to be able to fit into that dress."  
  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes as she looked into the skeptical face of   
Hermione Granger.  
  
  
"Yes you will," said Ginny, "You haven't tried it yet. You can't   
say you won't until you try it."  
  
  
And Hermione reluctantly slipped the dress over her head.   
Ginny zipped it up the back.  
  
  
"See? You look fabulous!"  
  
  
Hermione could sort of see what Ginny meant. Hermione   
gazed at her reflection. The dress was made of crushed velvet in   
a plum color. It was off the shoulder, and it clung to every curve   
of her body. It flared at the end, and a small train was behind it.   
She had strappy plum colored sandals to complete the outfit.  
  
  
"You need a decent hairstyle and makeup now," said Ginny.  
  
  
Before Hermione could protest, Ginny had Hermione's hair in   
a half ponytail, with the ponytail part in a bun, and the rest in   
waves. Ginny did her makeup with a light touch.   
  
  
"Ah..." said Ginny, " You look breathtaking."  
  
  
"I feel like a barbie doll."  
  
  
"You shouldn't. You just look really nice."  
  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch.  
  
  
"Time to go."  
  
  
Ginny nodded and the two walked to the common room.   
  
  
Ron and Harry were lounging in the common room when they   
walked in. Harry smiled and took Ginny's hand and kissed it. Ginny   
giggled and blushed furiously and the two left.  
  
  
" Ready?" asked Hermione.  
  
  
It looked as if it would be awhile till Ron was ready. He was   
speechless. He'd be resisting the temptation to pull her to him and   
kiss her forcefully on the lips.  
  
  
"Um.......yeah," Ron said, or the most he could manage at the   
moment.  
  
  
Hermione took his hand in hers, and led him out of the   
common room.  
  
  
The great hall was dazzling. Harry and Ginny were waltzing   
around when Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
  
"So, um, you wanna dance?"  
  
  
Hermione turned to him. He seemed so loving...she didn't   
want to resist...  
  
  
"Sure," She said, before she could stop herself.  
  
  
A slow song started to play, and Ron led her to the dance   
floor. He put his arms around her waist, and she put her arms   
around his neck, and they started to dance.  
  
  
Hermione had never felt anything like this before. She felt   
so...safe, there in his arms. She looked into his eyes and she   
couldn't tear her gaze away. Ron raised her face to his.  
  
  
"Hermione..." said Ron, softly.  
  
  
She mustn't hold back now...  
  
  
"Yes," She said.  
  
  
He moved in closer to her, closed his eyes, and kissed her on   
the lips. She shut her eyes and kissed back.  
  
  
If one moment was like eternity to either of them, it was   
this. Neither of them knew how long they stood there, kissing, but   
they knew they never wanted to let go.  
  
  
But, right then, something went off like a firecracker. A   
hole burst through the floor, and a girl appeared. Even though she   
was covered in a black cloak, everyone knew her identity. The girl   
walked to Hermione.  
  
  
"You still have what we want," She said.  
  
  
Hermione was speechless.  
  
  
"YOU!" Said Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Stared at the girl in front of her. It just couldn't   
be true...  
  
  
"L...L...Lavender?" Hermione choked out.  
  
  
"Yes, ME," said Lavender, " Now we have other matters of   
importance to take care of..."  
  
  
She went for her wand, but Hermione was faster. In and   
instant, Hermione's dress was gone, and plum robes appeared. She   
had her wand in hand.  
  
  
"Guess I'm too quick for you, huh Lavender?"  
  
  
"Not quite, mudblood."  
  
  
A green light shot out of the end of her wand, and hit   
Hermione in the stomach. She fell and hit the wall.  
  
  
"My master will be quite pleased with your powers, Granger,"   
Said Lavender, as she started to drain Hermione of all magical   
blood.  
  
  
"Not so fast!"  
  
  
A figure was shilouetted in the doorway.  
  
  
"And who might you be?" asked Lavender.  
  
  
The figure moved to the light. There was no mistaking the   
person who stood there.  
  
  
Lavender gasped.  
  
  
"It's.........you! The white rose boy!" She exclaimed.  
  
  
The boy hung his head.  
  
  
"Yes, it is I," He said. His sunglasses hid his eyes, and his   
hate hid his hair. He was a masked stranger.  
  
  
The rose boy reached into the coat of his tux, and pulled out   
a wand. He started to give Hermione her power back. Hermione   
rose to her feet, and looked at the masked hero before her. She   
was speechless.  
  
  
"You must overcome this evil," He said, " Don't let them take   
our powers, or me, away. Keep me free..."  
  
  
Hermione found it hard to tear her eyes from him, but she   
turned and faced Lavender.  
  
  
"You can't keep your power from me long, girl!" said Lavender.  
  
  
Lavender sent spells at her from every which way, but   
Hermione dodged every one. Finally, Lavender had her cornered.  
  
  
"How Alexis wanted to be the one to rid the world of you,"   
She spat, "I'll do it instead. I'll win back the love that was   
rightfully mine. You don't deserve to toy with the white rose boy's   
affections!"  
  
  
"What the-" said Hermione. But, the sword of Godric   
Gryffindor appeared next to her.  
  
  
"Time to fight!" said Hermione.  
  
  
Hermione used all the energy she could, as her sword   
clashed against Lavender's. Hermione could feel the blood rushing   
to her head. If she didn't defeat her soon, she might pass out...  
  
  
But then, Lavender knocked Hermione's sword from her   
hand, and backed her against the wall. Hermione's head throbbed,   
and sweat was pouring down her face. She didn't know how much   
more she could take...  
  
  
"Now," said Lavender, her sword aimed at Hermione's throat,   
"Surrender. or die. Let the true side win!"  
  
  
Hermione said nothing. All she needed was a diversion.  
  
  
"Speak, you fool, speak!" cried Lavender.  
  
  
Hermione glanced around the great hall. At all the terrified   
faces. She couldn't see Ron or the white rose boy anywhere. Then,   
she saw what she was looking for. The beautiful, crystal   
chandelier.  
  
  
Hermione rolled a few feet, and picked up her wand where   
she dropped it.  
  
  
" Any last words?" said Lavender, her sword tip only about a   
centimeter from Hermione's skin. Hermione could already feel the   
coldness of the blade.  
  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, "Good bye!"  
  
  
She took her wand and aimed it at the chandelier. Bluebell   
flames shot from it, and hit the chandelier rope.  
  
  
The rope burned away, and everyone, including Lavender,   
screamed. The chandelier was right above her, and Hermione only   
had about a second to get away...with the little energy she had   
left in her.  
  
  
She only had enough strength to roll a few more feet out of   
the way, so she went as far as she could go, and the chandelier   
crashed on Lavender. The last thing Hermione saw was debris   
from the crash flying towards her.......then it all became black.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione squinted and stirred. Gosh, the light was so bright.   
She opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
  
"Well, nice to see you're up."  
  
  
Madam Pomfrey was staring into Hermione's face.  
  
  
Hermione looked out a window and saw that it was daylight.  
  
  
"Ummmmm...," asked Hermione, " How long have I been in   
here?"  
  
  
"A week," replied Madam Pomfrey.  
  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
  
"Yes, you had quite a heavy blow from the chandelier."  
  
  
"But," said Hermione, "What happened to Lavender?"  
  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked to her feet.  
  
  
"She was killed instantly when the chandelier hit. She was   
buried three days ago," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
  
At that moment, Professor Mcgonagall walked in.   
  
  
"Oh good, you're awake," said Professor Mcgonagall, " the   
Gryffindors will be most pleased."  
  
  
And, she left.  
  
  
And very soon, Harry, Ginny, and Ron burst in.  
  
  
"Oh, you're okay! You're okay!" said Ginny, through tears.  
  
  
"Don't mind Ginny," said Harry, "she's just taken your injuries   
pretty hard."  
  
  
"I heard about Lavender," said Hermione.  
  
  
The three fell silent.  
  
  
"Yea, well, she was obnoxious and disliked," said Harry.  
  
  
And, the subject was closed.  
  
  
"Well, we're going to alert the rest of the school," said   
Ginny, "c'mon Harry!"  
  
And she pulled him out of the room, giving Ron what he could   
swore was a wink.  
  
  
"So, um, I'm glad you're okay," He said, smiling at her.  
  
  
"Well, Madam Pomfrey said I can leave now. Want to escort   
me back to Gryffindor tower?" She asked.  
  
  
Ron had to control himself from jumping up and down and   
cheering.  
  
  
"s.......s.......sure," He stammered, and She got up. The left   
quietly.  
  
  
He had to ask her, he had no other choice. He'd be pondering   
about it for days if he didn't know the answer...He stopped her   
outside Gryffindor tower. It was now or never.  
  
  
"Um....Hermione...." said Ron.  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
She looks so innocent, like she has no idea what is going on,   
thought Ron.  
  
  
"Did....um............that kiss mean anything to you?" asked Ron.  
  
  
She stared at him.  
  
  
Shit, thought Ron.  
  
  
"Cause, I mean, if it didn't, I'll leave you alone. I'll give you   
your space. I'll never-"  
  
  
Hermione looked at him and smiled.  
  
  
"Of course it did," She said, " I love you, didn't you know?"  
  
  
She said it before she could stop herself. Ron just stood   
there, staring at her. And then, he smiled.  
  
  
"I love you, too" He said, putting his arms around her.  
  
  
"Oh, really? Why can't you tell me this soon-"  
  
  
But she was cut off. She allowed him to pull her into yet   
another passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YAY! the end of this volume is here! Of course, I have three   
more....^_^ . Sorry this volume....well...isn't as good as the others.   
The next one will have more romance, action, and secrets   
revealed. But for now, this is only the end of a volume in the story   
of a boy, a girl, and an ancient prophecy that binds them together.   
Bye, till the next volume!  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Love, Secrets, and Truth: A love strengthened, a secret   
revealed, and the truth of the past.....Year 6 in the   
Prophecy series  
  
  
A/N: Well, due to popular demand, I wrote this sooner then   
I was going to. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed the   
Prophecy series and After Alexis. You guys rock! ^_^ Also, hello   
to the real life Ronniekins, kinda the basis for Ron in this series,   
who only reads my stories cause I tell him to! Just kidding, you   
know you like them...Also, hello to the real life Ginny (if she ever   
reads this, unless I make her). And hello to my faithful ff.net   
friend, Psychu. Well, here it is. what you've been waiting for.....the   
next part! Also, this part isn't as flaky and unimportant as the   
previous, but still, not as important as the next chapter, the year   
7. I'm not giving away any secrets, and I don't even know when I'll   
write it, but it is the most important part of the series, so watch   
for it! Also, the rating is PG-13 for 2 reasons. Strong romance   
(okay, nothing really BAD, but they're 6th years. Come on), and   
language. And also, there may be no bad language in this part, but   
there will be in future parts. I was originally going to post this 1   
chapter at a time, but since it's my birthday ((I'm 14 today)), I   
decided to post this early. I know, it's uneventful, and kinda dull,   
so don't tell me that in reviews. Positive comments only!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Only Alexis Moore belongs to me. Everyone else   
is the Property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
  
"Well, happy to be back?"  
  
  
Hermione Granger glanced up from the book she was reading   
to look at Harry Potter, one of her good friends.  
  
  
"Well, depends what aspect of school you mean."  
  
  
"Well....." Harry said, "The Ron aspect is what I was talking   
about...." He grinned at her.  
  
  
She smiled mischievously back at him.  
  
  
"Well, THAT aspect.....you know I'm happy."  
  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
  
"You two are always quite the lovebirds......" He looked away.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
  
"Oh nothing," said harry, "I'm just upset about what the   
price of roses is."  
  
  
"Why?" She asked. Maybe he knew something.....about the   
white rose boy.......  
  
  
"Oh, I was just going to buy a dozen. a dozen white ones." He   
said.  
  
  
Hermione was shocked. Roses? WHITE roses? Could it be....  
  
  
"For whom?" she asked?  
  
  
"Oh, someone special," Harry said, as he exited the common   
room.  
  
  
This'll be one interesting year.....Hermione thought as she   
read some more. At this point, Ron walked in.  
  
  
"Hey there," said Ron, grinning at her.  
  
  
She smiled back at him. She was so happy that they had   
finally gotten together, and she had gone to visit him over the   
summer. Life was so unbelievably perfect.  
  
  
"Hi. Haven't been avoiding me, have you?"  
  
  
"Nah, Quidditch Practice ran long."  
  
  
"Well, come here"  
  
  
He walked over to her.  
  
  
"Someone's being demanding today," He said, still smiling at   
her.  
  
  
"Well, we have to make up for lost time...." She said, smiling   
mischievously.  
  
  
He smiled as he kissed her, and she kissed back. They stayed   
like that, until.......  
  
  
"Yow, how do you two breathe while you're sucking each   
other's faces out?"  
  
  
Ginny had appeared in the common room.  
  
  
"Oh, get outta here!" said Ron, as he threw a pillow at her.   
Ginny laughed, and ran back up to her dorm. He turned back to   
Hermione, and went back to kissing.  
  
  
Life is so, so perfect, thought Hermione, as she continued to   
kiss him. Sure, she was more outgoing then she was, but this might   
be a good thing. And she knew Ron loved her, so much. Otherwise,   
she wouldn't be kissing him for so long. But still........as   
always.....Alexis lingered in the back of her mind. She wasn't dead.   
Hermione had killed Lavender the previous year, but the evil   
wasn't truly gone. What was in store for her this year? She almost   
didn't want to know...She wanted life to stay as it was. But life   
never did, for anyone. There was always change. And Hermione   
had no choice but to face it when it did...  
  
  
She put her focus back to Ron, who was still embracing and   
kissing her like he hadn't seen her in years. It was really only   
hours, but, she didn't mind it. She loved him, and she loved being   
with him.  
  
  
But....she knew, as it always was, happiness never did last....at   
least, not when you're Hermione Granger, enemy of evil.  
  
  
  
  
  
50 miles away, Hermione had no idea how right she was.  
  
  
"So," said a sharp woman's voice. A voice seeking revenge......a   
voice seeking power......a voice set out to kill. "Lavender has failed.   
If anymore of us go, I doubt we'll have any energy to return to   
power. And my master will be quite displeased........But, who would   
like to get rid of that Hermione Granger and her rose boy friend   
once and for all, and earn a special place in the dark lord's hall of   
fame?"  
  
  
The many death eaters became quiet. They knew just how   
powerful that mudblood girl was.  
  
  
"Are you all cowards?" yelled the woman, " It disgraces me   
to even CALL you death eaters! When the dark lord tells me to   
tell you to kill someone, you are obedient and do it! So, who will do   
it?"  
  
  
"I'll do it" said a voice in the back.  
  
  
"Good...." said the woman, "this will be a new strategy against   
Hermione Granger. I have confidence in this."  
  
  
The woman gave the owner of the voice a mischievous smile,   
before she went to another room.  
  
  
"Master," she said, "Granger is being taken care of by a   
newly trusted dispatcher. Without her, we will get what is   
rightfully ours."  
  
  
It looked as if she was talking to a chair, for whoever was in   
it was facing the fire.  
  
  
"Good..." said a raspy voice, " I may have the ultimate power   
I have lost, and we may reign again."  
  
  
The woman nodded before she left the room. She didn't care   
about power......she only wanted one thing. And she would stop at   
nothing to get it....even if it meant murder.  
  



End file.
